Insônia
by Dricka P
Summary: Como seria uma noite de insônia do Milo? One-shot inspirada na fic "Quando for Amanhã" de Madame Verlaine. Um presente para essa minha irmã virtual que sempre me ajuda muito. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.


Saint Seiya não me pertence!

Como seria uma noite de insônia do Milo? One-shot inspirada na fic "Quando for Amanhã" de Madame Verlaine. Um presente para essa minha irmã virtual que sempre me ajuda muito. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.

* * *

Insônia

Mais uma noite de estafante de amor terminava na casa de Escorpião. Tanto Milo quanto Camus estavam exaustos. O francês sorri e abraça o parceiro, que está com um semblante nervoso.

"O que foi, mon amour?"

"Nada Camus, relaxe."

Milo fechou os olhos e deitou de lado, mas não conseguia dormir. Estava cansado daquilo... aquela doença o estava matando por dentro e por fora. Detestava tomar remédio, sentir dependente de algo, mas sabia que não tinha escolha.

Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver que o francês já dormia profundamente. Era incrível como justo ele, que sempre fora alegre e extrovertido, dependia de uma droga para dormir. Já Camus, que era um pouco inseguro devido ao seu alto grau de perfeccionismo e extremamente fechado, dormia como uma pedra em questão de segundos. Era óbvio que Milo não desejava trocar de lugar com ele, pois o seu belo namorado não merecia tal castigo, mas não podia evitar sentir inveja dele.

Levantou-se e decidiu fazer a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance: tomaria mais uma pílula do maldito Gardenal. Antes que desse seu primeiro passo, sentiu uma mão segurando o seu braço e, ao virar-se, pôde ver Camus esticado na cama, ainda de olhos cerrados, perguntando:

"Aonde vai?"

"Vou à cozinha... não consigo dormir."

"Não deixou uma pílula ao lado do criado-mudo, como sempre?"

" Não. Tentei fazer um teste... Agora durma, meu amor."

Camus não discutiu mais. A verdade era que já estava mais dormindo do que acordado e por isso voltou a se ajeitar do seu lado da cama e dormiu o sono dos justos.

Com muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, Milo vestiu uma túnica e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Abriu a portinhola destinada a medicamentos, uma mini-farmácia que todo cavaleiro de ouro possuía. Cada um com uma variedade própria.

No caso de Mu e Shaka, era formada só por medicamentos homeopáticos. Shaka sempre tivera certa resistência a qualquer produto artificial, por isso sempre tinha que recorrer aos produtos naturais. Dependendo do medicamento, nem poderia utilizar, pois tinha alergia tão grande que, ou o seu corpo expelia ou causava algum outro tipo de reação e o pior era que o indiano sempre tinha todos os efeitos colaterais que a bula apresentava.

Para Milo, além de alguns medicamentos homeopáticos, tinha os químicos, como o Gardenal, que ele fazia questão de guardar no fundo, _bem_ no fundo para que ninguém descobrisse seu segredo. Temia a reação dos colegas, envergonhava-se da própria doença, sentia-se fraco... Revirou o móvel, mas não encontrou seu objeto de desejo.

Ao ver a última caixa vazia, lembrou-se que havia compartilhado a droga com Shaka. Pensou em pegar um último comprimido na carteira, mas lembrou-se que também os havia dados ao loiro. Resignado, sentou-se à mesa, aquele era um medicamento controlado e ainda teria que esperar por cerca de uma semana até poder adquirir outra caixa.

Não tinha solução... Voltou à cama e tentou dormir. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o abraço do amante. Como não conseguia dormir, abriu os olhos e fitou-o. Camus estava tendo lindos sonhos, se fosse julgar pela expressão serena e alegre que ele exibia. Milo acariciou os cabelos lisos e sedosos do parceiro, pensando que dormiria... doce ilusão!

Remexeu-se inúmeras vezes na cama, como se estivesse procurando a posição ideal. Cansado, levantou-se novamente e foi arejar a cabeça. Havia se passado mais de uma hora desde o término da relação com o francês.

Precisava dormir... Não sabia como, mas tinha que fazer algo. Tomou um banho quente com sais calmantes, mas não adiantou!... Foi novamente à cozinha.

Revirando a geladeira, lembrou de algo que poderia ajudar na sua insônia: maracuj�! Preparou um suco e começou a tomar. Bebeu 1, 2, 3 copos... quando deu por si, a jarra de 2 litros que havia enchido, estava praticamente vazia, o que o fez ter certeza de que logo começaria o efeito... e começou!

Sentiu uma forte dor nos rins e na bexiga e logo estava no banheiro aliviando-se. Perdeu mais alguns longos minutos para livrar-se de tanta água, mas não adiantou... Na verdade só piorara, pois estava com ainda mais sono, incontinência urinária e ainda sentia azia, causada pelo nervosismo. Já tivera até úlcera nervosa, mas desde que começara tomar Gardenal, não tivera mais reações tão violentas. Agora que estava sem ele, tinha todos esses sintomas de novo e o pior... Não conseguia dormir.

Pensou em fazer um chá calmante, mas só de pensar nessa possibilidade sentiu sua bexiga reclamar do excesso de líquido que ainda havia em seu corpo. Como um último recurso, dirigiu-se à sua biblioteca e escolheu alguns livros.

Começou a ler um com o título "Teoria Geral dos Sistemas" que sempre achara tão entediante que nunca passara do primeiro parágrafo e agora seria uma boa oportunidade de testar se as mais de 300 páginas poderiam ter alguma utilidade. Encostou a porta e ligou o som baixo, colocando um CD de música instrumental própria para relaxamento que ganhara de Camus. O francês havia lhe dito que, por mais que Milo não gostasse desse tipo de música, elas poderiam ser úteis numa crise nervosa provocada pela sua doença.

Milo tentou, em vão, ler as páginas e escutar a música, pois agora começara a desenvolver uma forte enxaqueca causada pela noite insone. Deitou no tapete macio que havia em sua biblioteca e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na música. Sentindo-se cada vez pior, levantou-se, olhou pela janela e notou que logo amanheceria, por isso desligou o som e voltou à cama. Ficou deitado, esperando que seu parceiro despertasse.

A sua sorte era que Camus sempre fora madrugador, mesmo depois de uma tórrida noite de amor com ele. Fitou o teto e entediou-se logo, passando a contemplar o corpo ao seu lado. Tinha vontade de tocá-lo, mas sabia que se o fizesse, acordaria seu anjo.

Depois de uma longa espera, finalmente percebeu o aquariano despertando e rapidamente virou-se de costas para ele. Não queria que o amante visse o estado deplorável em que estava. Mesmo não tendo coragem de se ver no espelho, sabia que estava um verdadeiro monstro devido à noite insone, mas não havia previsto aquela reação de seu organismo.

"Era só o me faltava..." – reclamou em voz alta, sem querer.

"Milo? Está acordado?" – Camus perguntava, se sentando na cama.

O francês tinha um sono tão tranqüilo, que sempre acordava disposto. Havia percebido a voz melancólica de seu amante e chegou a pensar ser uma espécie de sonambulismo, mas lembrou-se que desde que Milo passara a tomar a medicação, não falava mais à noite.

Milo pensava que aquela não era a sua noite... A enxaqueca piorara no curto tempo em que permanecera deitado e agora, além de todos os outros sintomas, sentia náuseas graças à dor de cabeça. Não era a primeira vez que passava por isso e não seria a última. Sabia o que fazer e sentou-se na cama, sempre evitando virar para Camus.

Aquário sabia que seu companheiro sempre gostou de dormir até tarde e, aquele silêncio, aquela reação, só significava uma coisa: Milo passara mais uma noite em claro. O pior é que o grego sempre acordava muito mal nesses dias e às vezes se recusava até a alimentar-se. Acariciou os longos cabelos cacheados do escorpiano e comentou discretamente:

"Mais uma noite em claro... Já é a terceira consecutiva!"

"Hoje não estou nada bem..."

"Imagino. Milo, acho que devemos ir ao médico."

"Por quê?"

Agora se sentia assustado. Se fossem ao médico, Camus descobriria que Milo andava dando seus remédios a Shaka e o grego não queria que isso acontecesse. Sabia que se o francês descobrisse tudo, poderia até brigar com ele... e com razão! Mas também tinha o seu orgulho. Como poderia deixar alguém descobrir que estava descuidando de sua saúde para ajudar o indiano? Ninguém poderia saber! Era um segredo deles...

"Oras, você tem insônia durante três dias consecutivos e ainda pergunta? Certamente o remédio não está mais fazendo efeito."

"Por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso depois... Estou com enxaqueca, náuseas, azia e nem consigo pensar direito."

"Claro, mon amour!" – Camus o abraça.

Nesse momento Aquário sentiu a dor e angústia de seu amado e resolveu fazer o desjejum. Assustou-se ao chegar à cozinha e ver a bagunça que o escorpiano havia feito. Para felicidade de Milo, Camus não havia notado que a caixa de Gardenal estava vazia e pensou que o problema fosse psicológico. O francês também não brigaria com o grego por causa da desorganização naquele ambiente como tinha mania de fazer, pois achava que o outro já estava sofrendo o suficiente. A explicação mais óbvia para as noites insones era que o seu organismo ou mesmo a sua mente havia adquirido resistência ao medicamento.

Por sorte, Camus sempre escondia alguns comprimidos em casa com medo que o outro esquecesse de levar quando fossem dormir lá. Queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo e convenceria Milo a dormir em Aquário na noite seguinte.

Para aliviar os sintomas de Milo, Camus levou um analgésico e um anti-ácido ao quarto e deu ao companheiro, que engoliu sem questionar. Tomou uma ducha fresca numa tentativa de amenizar ainda mais a dor. Felizmente os sintomas já haviam desaparecido no fim da manhã e Escorpião conseguira até almoçar normalmente.

Durante aquela semana Camus notou que, sempre que passavam a noite em Aquário, Milo conseguia dormir. Já as noites em Escorpião sempre eram insones. Confirmou falsamente sua suspeita: seria uma resistência psicológica ao medicamento, pois Camus lhe dava Gardenal sem que Milo percebesse ou então dava a desculpa de ser algum tipo de aspirina ou coisa assim.

Escorpião não demorou a entender o que Aquário estava fazendo, mas decidiu entrar no jogo e não comentar nada com o seu anjo. Os dois entraram em consenso e passaram a dormir só em Aquário, até que Milo pôde adquirir uma nova caixa de seu medicamento e, finalmente, conseguira dormir em sua própria casa. Camus orgulhou-se de seu parceiro ter conseguido superar essa resistência em apenas 10 dias e passou a acreditar que, apesar do médico ter garantido que o Gardenal causaria uma eterna dependência química, um dia, talvez, o grego conseguisse dormir sozinho, sem depender da droga para isso.

FIM

* * *

Essa foi a minha primeira one-shot nesse estilo e um grande desafio também, pois tinha que ficar no mesmo nível da escrita dela. hehe Um beijo a todos...

Sensei Verlaine, abraços grandes e carinhosos dessa sua aprendiz q tanto t adora.


End file.
